Blood coagulation is a process consisting of a complex interaction of various blood components (or factors) that eventually gives rise to a fibrin clot. Generally, the blood components participating in what has been referred to as the coagulation “cascade” are proenzymes or zymogens, i.e., enzymatically inactive proteins that are converted into an active form by the action of an activator. One of these coagulation factors is FVII.
FVII is a vitamin K-dependent plasma protein synthesized in the liver and secreted into the blood as a single-chain glycoprotein with a molecular weight of 53 kDa (Broze & Majerus, J. Biol. Chem 1980; 255:1242-1247). The FVII zymogen is converted into an activated form (FVIIa) by proteolytic cleavage at a single site, R152-I153, resulting in two chains linked by a single disulfide bridge. FVIIa in complex with tissue factor (FVIIa complex) is able to convert both factor IX and factor X into their activated forms, followed by reactions leading to rapid thrombin production and fibrin formation (Østerud & Rapaport, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1977; 74:5260-5264).
FVII undergoes post-translational modifications, including vitamin K-dependent carboxylation resulting in ten γ-carboxyglutamic acid residues in the N-terminal region of the molecule. Thus, residue number 6, 7, 14, 16, 19, 20, 25, 26, 29 and 35 shown in SEQ ID NO:1 are γ-carboxyglutamic acids residues in the Gla domain important for FVII activity. Other post-translational modifications include sugar moiety attachment at two naturally occurring N-glycosylation sites at position 145 and 322, respectively, and at two naturally occurring O-glycosylation sites at position 52 and 60, respectively.
The gene coding for human FVII (hFVII) has been mapped to chromosome 13 at q34-qter 9 (de Grouchy et al., Hum Genet 1984; 66:230-233). It contains nine exons and spans 12.8 Kb (O'Hara et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1987; 84:5158-5162). The gene organisation and protein structure of FVII are similar to those of other vitamin K-dependent procoagulant proteins, with exons 1a and 1b encoding for signal sequence; exon 2 the propeptide and Gla domain; exon 3 a short hydrophobic region; exons 4 and 5 the epidermal growth factor-like domains; and exon 6 through 8 the serine protease catalytic domain (Yoshitake et al., Biochemistry 1985; 24: 3736-3750).
Reports exist on experimental three-dimensional structures of hFVIIa (Pike et al., PNAS. U.S.A., 1999; 96:8925-30 and Kemball-Cook et al., J. Struct. Biol, 1999; 127:213-223), of hFVIIa in complex with soluble tissue factor using X-ray crystallographic methods (Banner et al., Nature, 1996; 380:41 and Zhang et al., J. Mol. Biol, 1999; 285: 2089), and of smaller fragments of hFVII (Muranyi et al., Biochemistry, 1998; 37:10605 and Kao et al., Biochemistry, 1999; 38:7097).
Relatively few protein-engineered variants of FVII have been reported (Dickinson & Ruf, J Bio Chem, 1997; 272:19875-19879, Kemball-Cook et al., J Biol Chem, 1998; 273:8516-8521, Bharadwaj et al., J Biol Chem, 1996; 271:30685-30691, Ruf et al., Biochemistry, 1999; 38:1957-1966).
Reports exist on expression of FVII in BHK or other mammalian cells (WO92/15686, WO91/11514 and WO88/10295) and co-expression of FVII and kex2 endoprotease in eukaryotic cells (WO 00/28065).
Commercial preparations of human recombinant FVIIa are sold as NovoSeven®. NovoSeven® is indicated for the treatment of bleeding episodes in hemophilia A or B patients. NovoSeven® is the only rFVIIa for effective and reliable treatment of bleeding episodes available on the market.
An inactive form of FVII in which arginine 152 and/or isoleucine 153 is/are modified has been reported in WO91/1154. These amino acids are located at the activation site. WO 96/12800 describes inactivation of FVIIa by a serine proteinase inhibitor; inactivation by carbamylation of FVIIa at the α-amino acid group I153 has been described by Petersen et al., Eur J Biochem, 1999;261:124-129. The inactivated form is capable of competing with wild-type FVII or FVIIa for binding to tissue factor and inhibiting clotting activity. The inactivated form of FVIIa is suggested to be used for treatment of patients being in hypercoagulable states, such as patients with sepsis, in risk of myocardial infarction or of thrombotic stroke.
A circulating rFVIIa half-life of 2.3 hours was reported in “Summary Basis for Approval for NovoSeven®,” FDA reference number 96-0597. Relatively high doses and frequent administration are necessary to reach and sustain the desired therapeutic or prophylactic effect. As a consequence adequate dose regulation is difficult to obtain and the need of frequent intravenous administrations imposes restrictions on the patient's way of living.
Another problem in current rFVIIa treatment is the relative instability of the molecule with respect to proteolytic degradation. Proteolytic degradation is a major obstacle for obtaining a preparation in solution as opposed to a lyophilised product. The advantage of obtaining a stable soluble preparation lies in easier handling for the patient, and, in the case of emergencies, quicker action, which potentially can become life saving. Attempts to prevent proteolytic degradation by site directed mutagenesis at major proteolytic sites have been disclosed in WO88/10295.
A molecule with a longer circulation half-life would decrease the number of necessary administrations. Given the association of current FVIIa product with frequent injections, and the potential for obtaining more optimal therapeutic FVIIa levels with concomitant enhanced therapeutic effect, there is a clear need for improved FVII or FVIIa-like molecules.
One way to increase the circulation half-life of a protein is to ensure that renal clearance of the protein is reduced. This can be achieved by conjugating the protein to a chemical moiety, which is capable of conferring reduced renal clearance to the protein.
Furthermore, attachment of a chemical moiety to the protein or substitution of amino acids exposed to proteolysis can effectively block a proteolytic enzyme from contact leading to proteolytic degradation of the protein. Polyethylene glycol (PEG) is one such chemical moiety that has been used in the preparation of therapeutic protein products.
WO98/32466 suggests that FVII, among many other proteins, can be PEGylated but does not provide any further information in this respect.